A printer system can include an ink cartridge (or multiple ink cartridges) that contain(s) printer ink for use in printing onto substrates (e.g. paper, poster, transparency, etc). The printer system includes a mechanism to extract printer ink from each ink cartridge. The extracted printer ink is then delivered by a delivery assembly to a substrate to print a target pattern on the substrate.